Red Fruits
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Yes, we both felt the same; pleasure, lust, kindness, warmth and mostly... Love. Sadly, there were just a few tellers of our passion and love; Those delicious red fruits. Shippo x Hakudoshi (YAOI) Lemon Alert.


**_PENUMBRA DOLL NOTE_: Hello to all my readers, read this: I didn't write this, this fanfiction isn't mine, please, no flames, the creator (Rose Cardigan) said she was fine if I published her old FF in here, this is purely fan made, it is YAOI so my HAKUKAG readers, don't you be scared, I uploaded this because I have a few friends who would love this, and wanted to read some strong material about this two, so please, I don't want reviews like "ewww" or "weird couple" I know it is not very common, but anyways when I read it; i LIKED it, so here it is. turn away because it is really strong. and flamers GO TO HELL, I didn't change a bit of this, NOTHING all the words are like Rose firstly did. I didn't even change the italics or grammar mistakes so please; respect. I just uploaded this, and if the reviews are fine and the couple is well received, I will try with my own FF about this two.**

_**Sayonara.**_

* * *

**Red Fruits.**

**Pairing: **_**Shippo x Hakudoshi.**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated R, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it.**

* * *

_**RED FRUITS **_

The breeze hit their faces, Hakudoshi smiled.

with two of his thin, elegant fingers, Hakudoshi took one _cherry_ from the basket they were sharing, he drove his hand to his mouth to finally eat it silently.

His Ianthine eyes gazed at the pink sky.

"Different?" Shippo asked, his emerald eyes looked at the white boy by his side.

"A lot." Hakudoshi by his side didn't even bother to look back at the older fox demon, he just stared at the sky, and then he reached another_ fruit_, this time a_ raspberry_.

Shippo looked ratherly sad or concerned.

"Why?" Shippo asked. His eyes never leaving the albino.

"You need to ask?" Hakudoshi now turned his head to lock eyes with the green-eyed.

"Well, we both _feel_... we both have hearts, why we would be so... _different_?" Shippo smiled while Hakudoshi's face was an unreadable mistery, his lilac eyes were as serious as his whole delicate face, but something about his eyes telling Shippo he wasn't as fine as he seemed.

"Just different, different feelings, points of views, that make us so different from each other, it is easy to tell. Your life's trayectory would be more satisfactory than mine, you worth more than-" Hakudoshi was violentely interrumpted.

"Why are you saying that?!" Shippo's voice surprised Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi then smiled, Shippo was always trying to make him feel _better_.

Shippo was lost in the view of his boyfriend's face. How he liked this boy, he was... in one word _'Ethereal'._

Why someone as _perfect _as him would say such a stupidity?

Hakudoshi's structure was perfect, his face with delicate gentle feautures that held that interprising glimce hiden in those unreadable gestures could drive Shippo out of his mind.

Hakudoshi turned his gaze to the skyes.

"I don't know, you asked first."

The breeze fell on their bodys, like claiming their closeness, Shippo felt the urges of taking his beloved boyfriend in his arms again.

"If you ask me... " Shippo crawled to him, ready to hug Hakudoshi's fragile body from the back, Hakudoshi who was eating a _strawberry_ this time didn't even notice, Shippo smiled at the tantalizing scent Hakudoshi had, he took the pale boy in his arms.

"If you ask me, I wouldn't change a thing of you" Shippo whispered, as he felt the other one tense up by the surprise.

Hakudoshi soon relaxed and smiled at the warmth he felt, he rested his head on Shippo's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all to say that." Hakudoshi mumbled, Shippo lowered his head and rested his nose on the younger's neck.

"More than myself." Shippo nuzzled.

Hakudoshi felt shivers down his spine as he felt Shippo's mouth kissing softly his smooth neck.

Shippo opened a bit his mouth and let the tip of his tongue caress the soft flesh he was tasting.

Hakudoshi's eyes lidded to finally close them completly, feeling the other's action start to drive him crazy.

"_Shi_..._ppo_" Hakudoshi said softly, feeling his cheecks turn a bit red.

Shippo's arms just grew tigher around his waist. The breeze hit again their faces, the whole place was silent, except for the calmed animal's tiny noises, as a _forbidden _couple, they liked to hide with each other in places they knew, _nobody _would come.

Shippo unglued his mouth from the warm spot he was kissing, Shippo crawled infront of Hakudoshi who was still sitting.

Shippo smiled at the sight.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Shippo teased, smiling when Hakudoshi blushed darker.

"Hakudoshi, you're perfect" Shippo pulled Hakudoshi to him, relishing in the adorable squel that left Hakudoshi's plump lips, by God's sake, how much Shippo wanted to devour him whole.

Everything about hakudoshi, he adored in earnest- from the roll of his beautiful eyes to the childish giggles that left his soft pink lips to the way he cuddled to Shippo in his sleep. Hakudoshi though everything he was, nobody would ever know that he was in a way very pure and innocent. _'mine to taint' _Shippo thought, _'Mine to take care of, mine to guard, mine to please. Was I possessive?' _Shippo smiled.

_VERY._

Hakudoshi separated just to stand up "Let's go home." The white boy whispered, Shippo followed and stood by the side of his boyfriend.

Shippo smiled and pulled Hakudoshi to him, squeezing Hakudoshi's entire body in a hug.

Hakudoshi's face was buried in Shippo's shoulder.

Hakudoshi's dolly face frowning in dispair. "I said; Let's go home".

"I don't want to go home." Shippo whispered, caressing Hakudoshi's long hair. How fragile Hakudoshi felt against Shippo's strong body, like a plumpy doll, yet his firm flesh could take Shippo's weirdest fantasies, even his fetish about Hakudoshi's innocence.

Even Shippo knew this boy was as strong as the same iron, well that was _physically_. Shippo felt he was the only one who could take care of Hakudoshi, the only one who could heal him, and actually the only one Hakudoshi would leave to stand as close as possible. Shippo knew this boy wasn't as strong as he claimed to be... and it was fine that way, it wasn't necessary to be made of titanium, to be perfect, right? More than one time, the younger fell on Shippo's arms crying and sobbing, hating the life he _had _to live.

"What should we do?" Hakudoshi left himself drown in the warmth Shippo's body was gifting.

How Shippo wished this boy opened to him for _real_.

Shippo wanted everything about the youth; His body, his soul, his passion, his love... _his heart_.

Everything.

Shippo smiled while he caressed Hakudoshi back. How he loved the warmth he felt, not only love but passion...how he wanted to take the boy to his bed.

"Just stay here, _with me_." Shippo said, battling the growing desire inside his body, Shippo didn't know why but everytime he held Hakudoshi this close, a burning desire ravished his insides.

"No... " Hakudoshi mumbled. Feeling also abducted by the growing desire of Shippo and his own.

Shippo separated Hakudoshi from him, crashing eyes with eyes.

Hakudoshi lowered his head, Hakudoshi felt that sadness that he didn't deserve the bright love this man offered. Why didn't Shippo minded if they were so different? everything they were made them the oposites, and none to good. Hakudoshi sighed and decided he would forget about it.

Shippo took Hakudoshi's delicate chin and lift it, making Hakudoshi look at Shippo in the eyes. But as soon as Hakudoshi rested his mauve eyes on the green eyes Shippo had, all sadness could dissapear to be replaced by an odd pasion. Hakudoshi forgot about that pinching sadness and insecurity that always held him, and he smiled warmly at Shippo.

"Something is wrong with you today, babe." Shippo whispered seeing how Hakudoshi's mood switched from melancolic, to sad, to angry, to sad again, to a full passionate one. At least that's how Shippo learned to read those lilac eyes, and he did well. And Shippo too, he forgot how sad he felt about Hakudoshi's way of thinking to be fully distracted by the beautifulness of Hakudoshi's lips.

Shippo's thomb that was helping his fingers to held the other's chin, soon rested in Hakudoshi bottom lip.

_'If you keep touching me like that, I'll make you regret it.' _Hakudoshi thought.

"No... Nothing's wrong" Hakudoshi moved softly his pink lips, aware of the growing lustful glare Shippo was giving.

Shippo's thomb paced all over Hakudoshi's lip, feeling it smooth and very warm.

"Yes." Shippo leaned a bit. Shippo found himself stucked in the lustful tension, he knew well his Hakudoshi, this boy was using his sensuality to wrap Shippo in a fantasy, because the white boy didn't even let Shippo touch him more than normal. Even that Hakudoshi was actually hiding an inner sadness; he was also using that natural tease-but-not-touch mood he had. _'That's cruel' _Shippo thought.

Sure Hakudoshi was shy and quiet but...-

Hakudoshi licked his own lips.

_'Enough.'_ Shippo thought, Hakudoshi always made this though it was just with Shippo that Hakudoshi turned this way, he never let him touch him, not even that Shippo was his 2 years-boyfriend.

They didn't even notice when the sadness dissapeared to be replaced with this lustful tension.

Shippo leaned.

"Baby, I swear this time, if you kiss me or let me kiss you; We'll end up making love, even if you don't want it, I warn you, stop teasing me." Shippo whispered against Hakudoshi's lips.

Hakudoshi smirked.

"If I kiss you? or if you kiss me?" Hakudoshi hugged Shippo.

"I swear for my life." Shippo grinned caressing the other's back. So warm, so delicate, _so fragile._

"Then forget about my kisses." Hakudoshi smirked with those childish giggles that came later, How Shippo loved this lad.

Hakudoshi buried his face on Shippo's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Shippo mumbled, feeling so wrapped in this boy's web. He felt himself unable of stepping back from Hakudoshi. '_My Hakudoshi'... 'so mine'._

"Mhm..." Hakudoshi purred, even Shippo didn't knew; Hakudoshi was also feeling stucked by an odd passional aura, well, he always felt that way around the red-haired man.

_'My Shippo'_ Hakudoshi thought, Shippo... so sincere, so loving... so trustful, so kind... _so his._

Hakudoshi smiled, maybe... maybe Shippo... Shippo was... _the right one._

**#SHIPPO'S POV#**

I watched him lift his head off my shoulder, lilac eyes gazing at me and piercing me, leaving me stunned and breathless. _Mullberry_ eyes lidded, pink lips parted, white head tilted; _he kissed me_. My eyes widened in surprise before flickering shut. Arousal thrummed in my veins once more as my lips responded in earnest, and I caught his full bottom lip between my teeth, giving it a light nip.

His hands moved from around my torso to tangle into my hair, tugging and pulling me closer to him. Our lips never separated, and I grinned into the kiss. I licked his lips, darting my tongue inside his mouth as they parted to gasp. His tongue met mine, swiveling in a deadly arousing dance as the texture switched continously from rough to smooth.

Our lips parted and we each gasped for air, I tasted fruit in his hot mouth, hot breath ghosting from mouth to mouth. Nothing else compared to the feeling of kissing Hakudoshi- my head swan and I got dizzy, my palms sweat- it was indescribable. It was like perfection in a world of wrong; like heaven after leaving in hell.

"Was that a; _'Make love to me?'._" I whispered.

Our lips met again, parting from breath and then meeting all over again. Tongue swept over tongue, and i'll admit that my dick twitched when Hakudoshi released a small moan. I couldn't think straight- my head swam with lust and Hakudoshi was in no better condition.

One of his legs wrapped around my waist, and my hands moved to support him. One hand under each thigh, I picked him up so his legs could wrap around me. There was no hiding my arousal, my erection strained painfully againts my blue pants.

Our lips separated again, and I moved one of my hands to grope one of his firm ass cheeks; and I smirked deviously as he squeaked quietly . My hand left the clothed mound of flesh only to come back and slap it with vengeance, My smirk widened as Hakudoshi actually moaned at the action, his own erection straining just as obviously against his own tights.

"Something wrong, babe?" I purred into his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe. He moaned quietly, and I kept note that he seemed pretty sensitive.

"Yeah," He mumbled, one of his hands leaving my hair to trail down my chest, ending suspiciously close to my dick. "We still have clothes on." He licked his lips seductively, and he roughly gripped the inside of one of my thights. My breathing hitched and I breathed out a quiet groan.

I was panting lightly and Hakudoshi looked pretty flushed "Hm," I hummed my aproval. "Do you know what you're getting into, baby?" I asked him, struggling not to buck my hips; I searched frantically for a source of friction to relieve myself.

His hand released my thigh to rest flatly against my clothed erection "Do you?" He challenged, his eyes meeting mine and I smiled, noticing how clouded with lust they had become. It was pretty out of character for him, and while shy and quiet Hakudoshi was cute and adorable, lusty Hakudoshi was sex on legs.

The things lust can do to people.

I'm alright with that.

"I have an idea" I purred seductively, giving in a thrusting my hips into his hand. I willed my shaky legs to move forward, walking us over the plumpy blanket in which we were sitting minutes ago. I bent over, laying him down first. I noticed that the basket in which he recollected all those _'red fruits' _spoiled over, every little and big fruit ran all over the blanket and the grass, realising a delicious smell.

_Raspberrys, strawberrys, cherrys, apples, mullberrys, all kind of berrys,_ surrounding both.

I kissed his swollen lips again, I felt the creamy flavor he had, so delicious _fruitish _scent he had, I crawled over him. my knees by his ass and a hand on each side of his head. His legs were wrapped around my waist and one hand was on my red hair, the other one on my erection. I pulled my lips off his to smile down at him, relishing in the perfection that was the platinum haired male.

I moved my hips down, my clothed arousal brushing against his, causing us to both moan at the friction. His hand in my hair tugged none to gently, silently demanding a kiss. I bent my head down, licking his lips and his mouth opened; granting me the access I desired. My lips left his to trail down his jaw, before moving down to kiss his neck. I sucked hard where his neck and shoulder connected, trying to mark him as mine. I gave into my fox instinct and bit him, not enough to do real damage but enough to hurt a bit.

"Ah! Shippo!"

I pulled off. I was concerned, but it wasn't enough to dampen my arousal in the least. "You ok?"

He nodded. "S-sorry. Forgot you had fangs... "He mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. He suddenly flipped us over, using his weight as momentum. I let him crawl over me; I could easily flip him off, but I wanted to see where he was taking this. "Let's get this damn thing off." He growled, pulling at my shirt.

His shaky hands unbuckled the leather straps, and he pulled it off my head. He slipped a hand under my long sleeved shirt, and my skin burned at his touch. His lips met mine again, His tongue and mine battling for dominance. I all but tore off his white kimono, yanking it over his head. We separated only to tug off our hakamas, then our shirts, then our lips latched onto each other all over again.

Our bare chests met, but all it did was add to our growing lust. Hakudoshi ran a hand over my muscles, flicking a finger at my nipple. I gasped at the gesture, sucking the breath right out of my mind. He trailed his lips down, ghosting over my tanned skin. He ran his hands up and down my sides, while his mouth latched onto one of my nipples.

I arched my back a little, not expecting the pleasure that came with such an action. His tongue swiveled around the nub, and I vaguely wondered where he picked up such a skill. I growled in pleasure, wanting so much more. His mouth popped off my nipple only to abuse the other, sending small ripples of pleasure up and down my spine, causing me to grunt again.

My neglected erection began throbbing painfully, and I couldn't take it. "Hakudoshi... please... "I begged, thrusting my hips upward.

An audible pop filled the room as he detached his mouth. He looked at me lustily, mauve eyes fogged over and darkened. He moved lower down my body, lightly tugging at my tights. He licked my stomach slowly, teasingly, his eyes still locked with mine. He pulled off my blue pants and boxers off in one fluid movement, and I groaned as my swollen dick was released from it's painful confines.

He tentatively grabbed the rod of flesh, and I thrust my hips forward, needing to feel more. He slowly jacked me off, and I growled as pleasure shot through my body. I bit my lips in a halfhearted attempt to be quiet, but it didn't work. I growled again, louder than before.

Hakudoshi hushed me. "Hush! We can't get caught." He reminded me. Yes, we would hate if someone see us, specially Inuyasha or Naraku. If my brain functioned, I would have rolled my eyes. As it was, I mumbled some demonic words, an old fox spell that came naturally to my lips. A red glow filled the place momentarily before fading away. Hakudoshi stopped his movementes in surprise and I grunted in impatience, thrusting my hips forward so that I fucked his hand.

"What was that?" He asked me quietly, and I whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Silencing spell." I mumbled. "No one near this forest will hear us." I grabbed his head as I sat up, needing all that I could get out of Hakudoshi. I was breathing heavily, drunk off of lust and passion. I kissed him deeply, trying to get as close as I could to being one with the white demon. I flipped him over, dominating him again.

I sucked his neck where I had bit him earlier, making sure that the mark would be prominent in the morning. My hands pinched and twisted his nipples, causing him to arch his back a lot more than I had. _"Shippo... "_He moaned, his voice alone causing my dick to twitch again. His skin was evenly white everywhere, the creamy look it had could drive me crazy, the pink flush all over his flesh seemed very delectable... Was I crazy?- I didn't know, I didn't care, in my lustful state everything went over my head.

I tugged his white pants off in a hurry, wanting to be sheathed in his ass already. His boxers were in my way though, and I slipped a hand underneath the band to grope his bare ass. His breathing hitched, and my stomach flipped with arousal.

I pulled off his boxers tantalizingly slow, watching him in a hypnotized state as his erection was released. I threw his boxers carelessly to the side, not giving a damn about where it went. I slowly grabbed his swollen arousal, lightly stroking it as Hakudoshi moaned and squirmed.

"I want you."

My voice was deeper than normal and my breathing was slightly irregular, but those three words came out clearly and were lined with an intense lust and passion that we both shared. I wanted to make him mine, to be the sole cause of his pleasure; I wanted to hear him moan and scream my name in ecstasy. I wanted him to squeeze around my erection, for him to be the cause of my pleasure and bliss.

I wanted to fuck him so hard that he couldn't walk for days, I wanted to mark him as mine and mine alone.

I moved my right hand to his mouth, with my index finger I caressed softly the sensuality of his perfects and delicates pink lips, I smiled sticking out three fingers.

"Suck."

He cautiously opened his mouth, and I slipped my fingers inside his warm mouth. How tender it felt the soft and hot cave. He licked the tips, closing his lips and sucking hard. His cheeks hollowed as he coated the appendages with his heavenly saliva, and I imagined him sucking something else. Preferably my dick.

I couldn't wait any longer, If I didn't fuck him soon I would go insane. I withdrew my fingers, eyeing the line of saliva connecting them to his mouth. The line broke, and I moved my fingers to his ass. I helped him flip over so that he was on his knees and elbows, his ass inches away from me. My other hand pushed his legs apart, and I hungrily stared at his pink hole, wanting to be buried into his flesh. My dick twitched again at the sight, his virgin hole practically begging me to fuck it.

One of my fingers circled his hole, and I slowly inserted the finger. Hakudoshi tensed while I gasped at the tightness of his virgin ass. "Relax." I mumbled, my eyes glued onto the erotic sight in front of me. The death grip on my finger loosened a bit, and I slowly started to finger him. I wanted my finger to be replaced already my dick; I wanted to fuck Hakudoshi into the oversized blanket, I wanted to see his flushed face as he came, I wanted to hear him beg for more.

Ugh, I wanted to fuck him already.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked him quietly.

"Uh... I-I don't know... ye... why are you asking to t-the virgin?" He asked me in a shaky voice. I was jacking him off and fingering him at the same time, and the overall erotic-ness was enough to make me come if I wanted to.

I blushed. "I'm a virgin." I whispered quietly. I didn't stop my actions- one way or another I would be getting him today. I was so horny, I would rape him if I had to. I needed him. Now. He tensed and my finger was in a death grip. I looked up slowly, still trying to finger him "Did I hurt you?"

He relaxed again as I spoke. "No. J-just surpr-" His words were interrupted by a small moan. My finger moved in and out with more ease, and I squeezed in a second. Hakudoshi whimpered, and I jacked him off quicker, mixing pleasure and pain.

I kept my movements, my finger getting squeezed by his ass. He started to moan again, and I slipped in a second finger, still pushing them in and out. My nine inches couldn't compare to only two fingers. He cried out as the third finger entered him, and I grunted at the tightness. I fingered him, waiting for pain to give into pleasure, but the look on his face said different. Suddenly he moaned;

_"Ah-hh~! D-do that again..."_

I pushed my fingers back in, using the new angle I had tried. He moaned loudly, and I realized I had hit his prostate. Kudos for my inexperience. I scissored and stretched his warm hole, my heart speeding up with every moan that left his lips. I felt the muscles around my fingers loosening, slowly but surely. I stopped jerking him off, simply fingering him. My free hand grabbed and ass cheek, spreading it away from his fingered hole. I slapped his ass, leaving a pink hand print on the soft flesh. Hakudoshi moaned loudly, and I swear it was the hottest and sexiest thing I had ever heard. His hips started moving back into my fingers, wanting more.

Heartbeats, seconds, minutes... I didn't care, all I knew was that he was as prepared as I could get him without going insane with lust. I slid out my fingers, enjoying the whimper that left his swollen lips. I stopped spanking his ass, grabbing my dick instead. I was quite literally rock solid, and I held back from the need to release. Sex first, come later. My new motto.

"Turn over baby."I whispered. He turned over, laying in his back, legs bent and spread wide, just for me. Oh God... the way he looked; flushed and horny, lust clouded eyes lidded, legs spread just so could I taint him. And he was all mine.

I crawled on top of him, lining myself up to his pink hole. I felt the scent of all the fruits that were spoiled around him, I kissed his lips softly, comfort before pain. My hips slowly moved forward, and-

_Oh yes._

He was so tight, pleasure bordered with pain. He squeezed my head so tightly, it was unbelievable. My eyes shut as I slowly pushed my way into the white demon. Hot, tight, moist...

I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting in quickly. Hakudoshi cried out in pain, and I opened my eyes to see his own shut tightly, tears slowly trailing down his face.

"S-sorry." I mumbled; fully sheathed. "Couldn't help myself..." I licked away his tears, trying to soothe him. I didn't move, even though what I really wanted was to fuck him senseless, I was shaking from pleasure, trying not to hurt Hakudoshi.

_"M-move..."_ Hakudoshi whispered in my ear.

I slowly pulled out, still shaking with need and desire. I plunged back in, grunting as I was squeezed by Hakudoshi's no longer virgin ass. I started a slow pace, as slow as I could handle. Hakudoshi was slowly relaxing, and it was just pleasure; heating my body and making my stomach flip. Shivers ran through my spine, my erection harder than ever before.

_"Ah~"_

I started moving a little faster at his moan, my hips thrusting back and forth still too slowly for what I wanted-needed. Thrusting into the cause of my pleasure, the source of the heat running through my veins. grunts escaped my lips, almost inaudibles. Slowly, Hakudoshi started whimpering, filling the air with muffled moans. His delicate legs shakily moved up to wrap around my waist, and our lips met.

"S-shippo... F-faster... "

I wanted to comply- My dick nearly slapped me for what I did next.

"Beg." I whispered into his ear. I wanted to hear him beg me for more, I wanted to hear him pleading me to thrust in deeper to ravage his insides. I wanted to hear his voice, laden with passion and desire for me to fuck him.

"Shippo... " He whimpered. "P-please... " He tried to move his hips back into mine, and I growled in pleasure.

"Beg." I demanded "Tell me what you want, Hakudoshi." My hips stopped moving completely.

"G-god... "He sighed. "S-shippo... please... make me yours... fuck me faster..." His eyes opened slowly, still clouded with desire. "Fuck me faster, Shippo. I-I want to feel you inside of me, I want you to make me scream... Shippo..."

_Yeah, _that was my biggest fantasy.

I grunted at his words. Faster indeed, My hips picked up, thrusting deeper into the source of the intense heat that rocked my world. Moans filled the air, sweat glistened on bodies. The sound of skin smacking against skin was audible while lips collided. Hips rocked back and forth as one. The world melted away, leaving us to wallow and drown in pleasure, _My blood raced as whimpers, pants, moans, cries, screams, slaps, heated words and names, begs for more... they all filled the air._

I notice the _stawberrys _and _cherrys_ were plastered in our skin as we melted into one.

I couldn't tell who did what... all I knew was that if I moved my hips back and forth, pleasure followed.

In, out; in, out...

_Pleasure._

The end was nearing... I could feel the need, the irresistible urge to release closing in on me. I wasn't going first, though. One of my shaky hands wrapped around his erection, moving in time to my thrusts. My eyes opened to see Hakudoshi's shut tight, his face flushed and his smooth lips open in a moan; his silky white hair plastered to his face and bruised/bitten neck, How sexy he seemed to me.

Every moment lost its beat as our hips moved in a rough, regular pace in a need to release.

_"I-I'm g-oing to... Shippo... "_

He tightened around me, his hands that had made their way into my red hair pulled as he screamed; my name on his lips as he found bliss.

_"Y-es... Nnn...! S-shippo... Shippo!"_

It was the end for me as well. The world flashed white, pleasure tightened everywhere, my body shook with the bliss. I came inside Hakudoshi, finding my release, basking in the bliss. I trembled with exertion as I cried out.

_"Hakudoshi!"_

I fell over his fragile body, tired, panting and satisfied. Finally Hakudoshi was completely mine.

Finally he opened up to me, finally I had the most important jewerly in my hands, instantly directed to my heart. Finally, nobody ever would even dare to say; I didn't mean something to the albino, NOBODY ever...

_My _boyfriend, _my _lover, _my _friend, _my_ all in all. Just... _MINE._

I _loved _it.

**#Hakudoshi's POV#**

Everything was white. Behind my eyes was bliss, perfection as release pulled my body into heaven. All I knew was Shippo. He was me and I was him. Our bodies tangled and I couldn't tell where one of us started and the other ended. It was, in a single word, indescribable.

_And now I was his; and there was no one else I'd rather give myself to_, I felt like I was flying and drowning in a sea of pure bliss. I was warm, my whole body tingled as my heart slowed. I never wanted the warmth to end.

My mind found itself, untangling itself from the pleasure. I don't even know if I could really feel Shippo's come or if it was the knowledge that it was there; but it made me squirm and feel dirty, But I couldn't bring myself to care. _'If I was a women, I could be having Shippo's babies...'_

I giggled

_'If I ever think that thought again, I swear I'll kill an entire village.'_

I opened my eyes to find the world hazy, at best. But Shippo's eyes penetrated through the haze of pleasure, searing into me with a look that made me melt. We both winced as he pulled out of me, landing on the blanket next to me. Our gazes clashed, our bodies huddled. Shippo was still panting lightly and I cuddled up with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs tangling with his. His arms found their way around my waist, pulling me closer to his. Our bodies molded into one, so there was no space between us at all.

He leaned and pressed his lips against mine, he separated and again we joined in a soft kiss, and I let myself melt into his body. My heart speed up, the kiss no longer heated, merely _caring _and _kind_, My body tingled, but not with lust.

"Shippo..." I whispered.

"Hm?" He mumbled against my lips.

I was so scared of saying anything that could kill myself, but I knew Shippo was the only person I could trust in, the only one that would never chose any other person before me, He would even let me kill his friends if I wanted to, even those friends of his, those so close; He would leave me do my will if I found happiness, He always cared for me... always making me feel _better..._

_"I love you..." _My voice; The faintest whisper against him. As cheesy as it sounded, I'd never been so sincere in my whole life.

I felt his hand caressing my face.

"I love you too _my_ Hakudoshi." I didn't know why but I melted. I had nobody except him, I would never hold into someone that wasn't him, and those words made my whole world tremble, because I knew that were the most honest thing in earth.

"You see baby?" He whispered leaning his head to kiss my nose.

"What?" I lidded my eyes feeling his warm breath just to close lips with mines.

"We both felt the same..." His mouth closed onto mine. Leaving me much to think. Yes, we both felt the same; _pleasure, lust, kindness, warmth and mostly... Love. _Sadly, there were just a few _tellers_ of our passion and love; _Those delicious red fruits._

"We are not different... _My_ love..." He whispered. I breathed deeply, feeling the _red fruits' _scent in my nosetrills. I knew he worthed more than me but at least today I wasn't going to discuss it. His heart was the pureness alive, his feelings were as bright as the sun, while I had a heart too tainted, even my body was inked with carnality and lust, I didn't worth even his precious time, nor was that I had a low self-steem, I knew in what was I good... but, I was able to recognize what worthed salvation; and I totally not. Maybe his Kami would take him away from me, but in the other life, because in this one, he was totally _MINE_, and I was totally _HIS._


End file.
